Wizards of Waverly Place: Blackmail
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: Alex Blackmails Justin and Juliet when she finds out something crazy they was going to do together. So Alex gets a part of the action too!


_**I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR ANYTHING DISNEY! THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION!**_

_**Wizards of Waverly Place: Blackmail**_

It was a dark and stormy night. Justin was in the bed already and Alex was getting ready to take a bath. Everybody was in the bed except for Alex. She was watching tv when she got up and went to go start the bath water. She got the water set just right. Before she got undressed she went back to her room, started going through her dresser drawer, and picked the big dildo up.

**"Oh here we go!"**

Alex locked her door and started to get undressed in her room while the bathtub was being filled up with water. Slowly her pants dropped to the floor, then her black panties. Her shirt hit the floor next along with her bra. She walked back into the bathroom where she preceded to step in the bathtub naked, with her big rubber dildo. She began putting soap on her body and all over her tits. Now she had her perky tits soapy and wet. Then she rinsed her breasts off. She layed back in the tub and started playing with her self. Rubbing her clit. Alex started moaning, and screaming. She grabbed the big dildo and shoved it in her pussy, fucking her self.

**"OH YES! YES! MMMM!"** Alex screamed as she moved the dildo in and out of her tight little pussy.

After a few minutes of playing with her self she stopped, got out of the bathtub and went to bed.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Alex got up out of bed and went down stairs. As she was going down stairs she came across Justin and Juliet kissing and making out. She stopped on one of the stairs and just stared at them kissing. For some reason she liked it and it turned her on. As she was watching them she was rubbing her self through her pajama pants. Justin stopped kissing her and said

**"We have been together for awhile now Juliet and I think we should go all the way"**

**"Well, sure I feel that way too Justin"**

**"Alright then how about we have sex tonight"**

**"Yes! Lets do it"** Juliet said.

**"Well, well, well, it looks like I caught you in something that your going to do tonight"** Alex said.

**"ALEX!"** Justin said as he turned around in shock and saw Alex standing there.

**"Listen, I won't tell mom and dad"** Alex said.

**"Thank you so..."**

**"On one condition"** Alex said.

**"What is it?"** Juliet asked.

**"You, Justin, and Me have to have a threesome"**

**"WHAT! NO!"** Justin said.

**"Ethier you say yes or I tell mom and dad"**

**"it's okay with me"** Juliet said.

**"Fine whatever! Meet me in my room tonight at 11pm Alex"** Justin said.

_**Later that night...**_

Justin was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He answered the door and it turned out to be Juliet so he took her up stairs to his room and shut the was 2 minutes away from 11pm and all of a sudden Alex walked in the room. She was naked already and sat on the bed next to Juliet and Justin.

**"OK lets get started and have sex already"** Alex said look at both of them.

Alex reached down and felt Justin's hard cock through his pants Then Alex and Juliet got on their knees. Alex started unzipping Justin's pants and pulled out his dick and spit on it then started stroking it. Then Alex stuck her brothers cock in her mouth with her lips wrapped around it, she started sucking it. Justin started to fuck her in her mouth making Alex gag on his big cock. Then Alex took it out to catch a breath and Juliet started to suck his cock. Bobbing up and down on his hard on. Then Alex went back to sucking on it while she looked up at Justin.

**"Oh god yeah, I love sucking my brothers big cock MMMM. Fuck me already!"**

So Alex bent over the bed while her ass was sticking up and Justin began to fuck her. Justin pushed his big cock hard in to her tight pussy making Alex scream to the top of her lungs. He then grabbed her long hair, wrapped it around in his palms and pulled back while he started to jam his cock even harder in to Alex's teen pussy.

**"OH GOD YES, FUCK ME!"**

Juliet just stood there watching Justin fuck his sister until she realized that she wanted to get fucked.

**"Fuck me Justin, while I eat out Alex's pussy"**

So Justin quit fucking Alex. Then Juliet layed on her back on the end of the bed and spread her legs apart. Justin engaged, and stuck his big hard dick in Juliet's pussy for the first time.

**"Oh OMG! MMM. come here Alex I want to eat you out, sit on my face"** Juliet said in a horny tone.

So Alex got onto the bed and positioned herself above Juliet and sat on her face. While Juliet was getting fucked by Justin, Alex was getting her pussy ate out.

**"MMMM, OH YES JULIET, LICK MY PUSSY, COME ON BABYY"**

**"Oh god I think I'm going to cum" **Justin said while he pulled his dick out of Juliet's pussy real quick.

Alex and Juliet quickly got in the floor and took turns sucking his cock. Alex began sucking her brothers cock.

**"Come on brother, cum all over your sister and your girlfriend."** Alex said as she looked up at him.

The next second both of them was covered in cum.

_**CHAPTER 2 ANYBODY?**_


End file.
